Naughty Girl Bonnnie
by Beba Mckay
Summary: Bonnie and Kai have been sneaking around for some sexy alone time in her dorm


She was late.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the clock on the wall behind the bar. Ten minutes late and it irritated him. How dare she make him wait? He was ready to just leave when he turned and saw her.

Oh, shit.

He smirked at her casually lounging nonchalantly against the bar. Bonnie stood near the doorway, her eyes fixed on him. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he let her have it her way. While his eyes swallowed her up, taking in her thigh high black boots, the short leather skirt and appetizing thighs, right on up to her breasts shelved for his amusement in a tiny red and black lace corset. He watched her saunter toward him, knowing she loved having his lustful gaze.

"Hi," she said, smiling for him. He loved that cheeky smile; he knew it was reserved for just him and him alone. It made him feel oddly powerful. He smiled back idly.

"Nice outfit, Bonster," he said, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Yeah?" she asked offhandedly, fidgeting with her top so that the rose of her nipple began to peek at him from its doubtful confinement. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Kai."

Her voice dropped slightly and she leaned in, giving Kai a quick whiff of her fragrance, as she said, "You clean up nice."

With that tone, anything would've sounded like a come on. So they had a couple of drinks for the sake of it before he nibbled her ear and said with a slip of his wet tongue, "Take me back to your dorm-room, Bon, so I can fuck your brains out."

Bonnie was arouse with anticipation. Kai threw some money on the bar and escorted her from the place with one hand on her ass and the other on her right breast. They made it to her dorm where Kai quickly slammed her up against her room door and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He slid a hand under her skirt and they both groaned when he discovered she wasn't wearing panties.

"God, you're a fucking slut aren't Bonnie," he panted between having a nuzzling sessions with her boobs.

She moaned in response to his long and thick fingers working her already wet opening. She moved her hips, her body searching for more, dying for more contact. She grabbed him and licked up and down his throat. His lips found her neck and promptly introduced it to his teeth.

A stifled cry escaped her, muffled by his wet skin. He removed his fingers from under her skirt and snaked them up her sides. She wanted to scream at him for the loss of those fingers, but was pleased to find them scooping her breasts right out of the top.

Her nipples tightened when kissed by the cool night air. She gasped when his tongue met her peaks.

"Fuck, Kai!" she said, half-pledging, half-demanding. Her hand fumbled for the doorknob and they stumbled over the entrance into her dorm. Kai kicked the door shut and they fell onto her bed together. He wasted no time in shoving the thin black fabric of her skirt up to her navel and began licking her inner thigh.

She impatiently yet softly grabbed a fistfuls of his hair and pulling him closer to where she wanted him to be. Kai's mouth grinned at her sex as he tasted her. She would drip for him when he was done, he would make certain of that. He thrust his long tongue into her, licking her pink petals, pumping in and out and in and out of her until she screamed for him, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kai, FUCK!"

He smirked, feeling her slickness lubricating his tongue. He reached down to free his erection from his tight jeans. Bonnie watched him sit up and pop the button on his fly, staring at the large bulge with dreamy, _fuck-me_ eyes. Bonnie began to lick her lips, anticipating the flavor of him. He undressed himself as slowly as he could, letting her drink him in.

Kai had a nice body these days post prison world and even he knew it. She crawled to him on yearning knees, her hopeful mouth open for him. Kai sat back and let her do the work. Gods, but she could throat him so fucking well. Even with his considerable length filling her mouth, she managed to caress him with her tongue, to touch him with her exquisite finger tips as her lips and tongue worked his dick.

He pulled her away reluctantly and his erection wept openly. He smiled down at her as he told her, "Take off your clothes."

She obeyed immediately, pulling off the corset and getting out of that tight skirt. She was about to take off her boots when he grabbed her wrists and dragged her down to him. They kissed, giving each other tastes of themselves.

He pulled her onto his lap and let her sink down on him. They moaned together and Bonnie shuddered as his thumbs touched her nipples. He was deliberately making her work for it. She grabbed him, kissing him fully as she began riding his hard staff.

"Fuck," he said through clenched teeth. "Ride me, Bonnie. Fuck me!"

"Oh, God, yes, Kai" she moaned, throwing her head back so that her hair hung down her back. His hands were planted on her hips as she banged herself down on him over and over again. "Fuck, yes!"

The pace was good, but not good enough for Kai as he groaned, "Harder, damn it!"

She whimpered then, coming on him and collapsing with a little half-sob. Her knees felt like jelly and she needed a moment's rest. Kai was ready to burst as he pulled her off his hard dick and pushed her onto the bed. He watched as Bonnie fell back against the white pillows and opened her legs for him. He knew she was ready again so he thrust into her.

A pleasurable quiver ran through her body as she was exposed to him. He pulled her nipples roughly, not caring if he hurt her. After what she'd put him through… He slammed into her harder, harder until she panted, her face growing pink from endeavor. Still he pounded into her, his hands wandering about her body freely. She arched into his touch as he pummeled her, banging their pelvises together as his hands worked upward to her neck then back down…He raised her knees over his shoulders and began fucking her swift and hard.

The sounds of sweaty sex was loud to his ears as his balls slapped against her, his dick forcing its way into her tightness. Kai was burning, trying not to explode within her as she moaned his name, louder and louder and louder.

"Kai please, oh my god Kai, I'm -"

"Gods, Bonnie, I'm going to come!"

He thrust forcefully inside of her, spazzing out control as he erupted violently inside of her. Bonnie moaned, as she came for him in no time and he let her down gently.

They laid together for a while before he notice her rummaging through his jeans pockets. "What're you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Looking for a cigarette," Bonnie replied, tossing down his jeans.

"I've got something better for you," Kai said letting his tongue wet her nipples. "Ready for round two."


End file.
